1. Technical Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to input devices and, more particularly, to input devices in which displayed information can be changed.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices, such as mobile communication devices, may use a keypad as a user interface. The keypad may include keys that are depressed by a user to implement functions on the mobile device. For example, a user may depress numerical keys to dial a telephone number of a destination. Alternatively, a user may wish to interact with alphanumeric keys when performing other operations, such as sending a text message.
Keypad real estate is typically limited on a device. As a result, a keypad key might have several pieces of information associated with it. For example, a device may have a key that causes the number nine to be input or displayed when the key is depressed. The device might cause the letter “w” to be input or displayed when the key is depressed a subsequent time. Users of the device may not readily understand how to cause the other pieces of information, such as the letter “w,” to be input or displayed.